Veld
'''Veld' (ヴェルド Berudo) is a follower of Szilard Quates, and Edward Noah's former boss. He serves as a Police Superintendent up until the events of November 1930, when he is forced to resign over an embezzlement scandal. Appearance Veld is about forty years of age, sporting combed back blond-brown hair, a beakish nose, and crow's feet around his eyes. His illustrated debut was made with the 2015 manga. Personality Like others in Szilard's coterie, Veld dreams of becoming a complete immortal and willingly uses his position to aid Szilard's efforts. As a corrupt high-ranking police official, he is able to maneuver the police to Szilard's benefit; if he had once had any moral compunctions, they are nowhere to be found in 1930. Veld sincerely believes that a complete immortal is an evolved human, and is only concerned with how the Cure-All Elixir can benefit him rather than humanity as a whole. Chronology At some point prior to the start of the series, Veld meets Szilard and is granted incomplete immortality. He abuses his authority as Police Superintendent to Szilard's advantage; and it is possible that the 'informant in the police force' who makes things easier for Szilard's subordinates in 1927 is Veld himself. The Cure-All Elixir is finally complete one day in November 1930, and word is dispatched to the out-of-state Szilard and Ennis. Misfortunes strikes when the a panhandler murders the blender responsible for finishing the elixir, but Veld's subordinate Edward Noah manages to arrest the panhandler as early as the morning of the next day. Szilard and Ennis arrive at the men's hideout not long after the fact, and greet Veld and the others for the first time in twenty years. The men inform him of the blender's murder, with Veld stepping forward to provide details of the police arrest and Szilard orders Ennis to fetch Barnes and the finished product. His instructions for her to kill Barnes should he have either failed to preserve the liquor or imbibed it serve as a potent reminder for Veld that he and the rest will not be able to escape Szilard's grasp once they are complete immortals. Ennis returns without the liquor and a passed-out Barnes, whom she lays on the floor before delivering a grim report: Barnes' granary was on fire when she arrived, and she found him badly injured in an alley nearby with no liquor on him. Szilard devours Barnes and informs the others that Barnes apparently saved two bottles of the liquor before he fled, but that the bottles were subsequently stolen. He shares some of Barnes' memories with Ennis, and orders her to seek out the quartet who stole Barnes' crate. She leaves at once. Szilard sits down to have a meal in the meantime, rather than dine elsewhere. Standing at attention by his side, Veld asks him whether it was wise to send his chauffeur after the elixir by herself and offers to mobilize the police for the search; however, Szilard is sure that Ennis will easily be able to handle the thugs on her own – after all, he has given her knowledge of combat. Veld asks what he means by knowledge, but Szilard says he would not understand and refuses to elaborate. As predicted, Ennis successfully delivers the four men to the hideout in the late afternoon, and proceeds to inject them with the failed product. With Szilard at the front of the group and Veld standing at his left side, the old men cluster around the thugs and wait for them to stir. Once they are awake, Szilard devours the thug Scott and learns that the crate with the Gandors is currently at Coraggioso. He convinces the hooligans to raid Coraggioso and reclaim the crate from the Gandor Family's clutches, pointing out that they can use their newfound invulnerability to enact revenge against the Gandors. Veld and the others return home that night and spend the next day conducting their moral duties. When they convene in the hideout that night, however, they find Edward, Bill Sullivan, Donald Brown, and five or six policemen waiting for them instead of Szilard. Bill says that he and the other two men of the law are investigating the group on suspicion of distilling liquor, and shows them a bottle of the complete liquor that was recovered from the granary's charred remains. He moves as if to dash the bottle against the ground, causing the men to yelp in false alarm. Donald picks up where Bill left off and informs them that the Bureau of Investigation has been aware of Szilard, the liquor, and the old men for some time, as his superior is also an unusually long-lived fellow. When Bill says that they have come to this city specifically to dispose of the liquor, Veld implores Edward to stop the federal agents and tries to entice him with the promise of the privilege of evolved humanity. Disappointed in Veld's short-sightedness and lack of consideration for the world, Edward smashes the bottle against the ground; Donald lights the spilled content on fire before the old men can lap the liquid up. In the wake of the incident, Veld 'officially' resigns due to his involvement in an embezzlement scandal and is kept under surveillance by the BOI. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:1930s Characters Category:Incomplete Immortals